Conventionally, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has a function of acquiring Doppler waveforms by, for example, the pulse Doppler method, when displaying a color Doppler image, in response to the input of the operation of generating Doppler waveforms or updating Doppler waveforms or a freeze operation (which operation will be referred to as a predetermined operation hereinafter). At this time, the updating of a color Doppler image is stopped. In addition, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus stores the frozen color Doppler image and then stores the frozen color Doppler image.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, the frozen color Doppler image is not sometimes optimal for the operator. A cause of this is that, for example, the respiration and pulsation of an object, the shaking of the hand of the operator who holds the ultrasonic probe, and the like influence a color Doppler image. At this time, the operator can manually select an optimal color Doppler image. However, the manual selection of a color Doppler image is cumbersome to the operator, and sometimes degrades examination efficiency. In addition, a frozen color Doppler image is sometimes stored in a state unsuitable for recording.